The present invention relates to a novel and useful hair container.
Hair nets and snoods have been devised to hold hair appending from the head of a person. In many cases, nets or snoods are employed to protect hair from the elements such as the sun which generally prevents bleaching and damage to the very ends of the strands of hair. Many devices have been employed in conjunction with hair treatment solutions for grooming purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,770 and 3,726,289 describe confining devices which utilize clips or bags.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,808 and 5,235,709 describe permanent wave bags which employ head covering portions that are saturated with chemical treatments.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,152,894; 2,475,320; 2,508,631; and 3,746,016 teach hair nets which employ ties, clips, or elastic bands to hold the same to a portion or all of the hair of the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,032 and 3,861,405 show hair dressing appliances that employ clamps in conjunction with attached flaps to confine hair into a certain position during treatment with hair dressing materials.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 154,737 and 2,028,714 show bags having clamp-like fasteners.
Nets or snoods for holding or protecting hair have disadvantages in that they tend to slip and require constant re-adjustment on the hair of the user.
A hair container which overcomes such disadvantages found in the prior art would be a notable advance in the fashion and hair covering field.